


Prepare for trouble, make it double

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Halloween, Hot Toys, M/M, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, photo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив и Баки подготовили парные костюмы на Хэллоуин. От их костюмов не все остались в восторге.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158221
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Prepare for trouble, make it double

еще фото
    


End file.
